


Глубокое погружение (в роль)

by Greenmusik, valela



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [28]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Licking face, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Somnophilia, fandom Stealth Games 2020, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: Психологическая драма о преодолении внутренних барьеров.
Relationships: Troy Baker/Norman Reedus
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Глубокое погружение (в роль)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [入戏太深（上）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757108) by [maqiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao). 



> * вроде как изнасилование, но на самом деле нет  
> * Трой не при чём, это автор извращенец
> 
>  **Беты:** [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada), [valela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela)

Нормана всё глубже и глубже вбивали в матрас, но он никак не реагировал. И даже не думал просыпаться.

Вымотанный за день интервью и фотосессией, Норман, как и остальная команда, отправился прямиком в отель. И остановился, только добравшись до своего номера, где и завалился спать — сил хватило лишь по-быстрому принять душ. Так что, когда его коснулась чья-то излишне вольная рука, он подавил поднявшуюся было тревогу, предоставляя нарушителю полную свободу действия.

Напряжение, с каким наглая рука вцепилась в одеяло, было так велико, что на тыльной стороне ладони отчётливо проступили разветвлённые голубоватые вены. Ночной злоумышленник уверенно кивнул, подбадривая себя, и очень осторожно, почти нежно, потянул одеяло прочь. Норман спал на боку, уткнувшись в подушку; упавшая на нос мягкая прядь тонких волос чуть развевалась от мерного дыхания. Злоумышленник замер, любуясь его лицом, но отстранился, опасаясь, что, охваченный восторженным возбуждением, разбудит Нормана потяжелевшим дыханием. Обойдя кровать, он прильнул к спине Нормана, постепенно прижимаясь всё сильнее, будто желая слить два тела в одно. Жадные руки скользнули под мышками, чуть помедлили, а затем легли Норману на грудь. Злоумышленник с силой закусил нижнюю губу, будто спрашивая себя, зачем он это делает, но было поздно — он уже вломился незваным в чужой номер, пробрался в чужую кровать... Не свернёшь.

Поначалу его прикосновения были неуверенными, он едва дотрагивался ладонями, но с каждым мигом нажим усиливался, пока пальцы не начали вминаться в грудь, словно под руками был мягкий пудинг. Разве может быть у мужчины настолько мягкая грудь? Несколько медленных поглаживаний, а сон Нормана, похоже, стал лишь глубже. О да! Он сделает спящему массаж!

С каждым прикосновением он всё глубже погружался в бездну запретного наслаждения — и в то же время отчаянно ненавидел Нормана: от одной лишь мысли, сколь много людей использовали это блядское тело как игрушку. Ну почему? Почему он так одержим этим человеком? Этой замурзанной тряпкой! И чем дольше он думал об этом, тем больший гнев ощущал, и именно этот гнев двигал его руками, неистово месящими грудь Нормана будто два комка глины. Он ритмично тяжело дышал в такт сжатиям, как если бы грудь Нормана была мешком Амбу, соединённым напрямую с его лёгкими. И с каждым вдохом он чувствовал запах волос Нормана: тальк и шерсть, сладость и нежность — невообразимая смесь. И этот пленительный аромат лишь сильнее вскружил голову и заставил с силой скрутить сосок.

Вероятно, это Норман сквозь сон почувствовал, из его горла вырвался звук, подобный рычанию крупной кошки, но заблудившийся в собственных иллюзиях злоумышленник расценил его как знак, что Норману приятно. Теперь просто тереться через слой ткани стало недостаточно. Распалённый злодей приспустил бельё Нормана до колен, и его тяжёлое дыхание окончательно сбилось, когда он, высвободив стоящий член, вогнал его Норману между бёдер. В миг, когда крепкая горячая плоть вмялась в нежную кожу, Норман чуть двинулся вперёд. Проснулся?! Злоумышленника будто ледяной водой окатило, и он замер на середине движения. Однако Норман всё так же продолжал спать — даже несмотря на то, что его трусы болтались смятым комком где-то там, несмотря на то, что его футболку со спины пропитал чужой пот, несмотря на то, что в него толкался чужой член.

Какой разительный контраст: Норман, чьё тело буквально создано для того, чтобы предаваться пороку, теперь, спящим, выглядел непорочным как младенец. Обхватив его чуть ниже поясницы, злоумышленник принялся тереться пахом о ягодицы, скользя вверх-вниз. Но спящее тело было слишком расслабленным, и стоило лишь чуть ускориться, как член выскальзывал из приятно обволакивающего углубления. Пришлось отстраниться, приподнять Нормана ниже пояса, придавая желаемый угол, сунуть ему под бёдра подушку и сдвинуть одну из ног чуть выше, чтобы между сомкнутых ног образовалось достаточное пространство. Пристроившись сзади, нарушитель прицелился в горячее местечко в основании ляжек и загнал туда член до упора. Ощущение туго сжимающей его упругой плоти воскресило в памяти воспоминания о первом сексе: потеря невинности в старшей школе с одноклассницей — событие, отпечатавшееся в памяти так глубоко, что он будет помнить о нём до конца жизни.

Воспользовавшись тем, что спящий Норман вроде как больше не собирался шевелиться, злоумышленник перестал поддерживать его за пояс и нырнул руками к его животу, податливая нежная мягкость которого под ладонями в сочетании с тем, как плотно Норман сжимал его ниже, взорвалась в голове фейерверком. Он полностью отдался ощущениям, будто обезумевший от гона кобель быстро и хаотично долбясь между бёдер Нормана, чьё бесцеремонно используемое тело колыхалось туда-сюда в одном ритме с ним. И вдруг посреди всего это Норман сменил позу, выпрямив и сведя ноги, и сжав ими член злоумышленника так, что того одновременно с паникой накрыло внезапным оргазмом. А ведь он всего лишь потёрся о Нормана, но реакция оказалась за гранью воображения. Он опустился Норману на спину и расслабился. Потянулся за мобильником проверить время. Белые цифры на экране послушно высветили половину четвёртого. Чем он вообще занимается?.. Ему завтра ещё работать…

Злоумышленник уткнулся лицом Норману в загривок. В мыслях всплывали воспоминания об их с Норманом совместной работе. У актёров выдалось немного времени передохнуть, пока остальной персонал был занят настройкой оборудования для съёмок и проверял, что эффекты нормально накладываются на только что отснятый материал. В углу директор Кодзима и Норман шушукались за низким японским столиком, активно жестикулируя, прорабатывая очередную сцену. Спустя некоторое время Коджима активно замахал руками, высунул язык, указал пальцем в сторону Троя (да, это Трой теперь был злодеем и насильником), а затем ткнул Норману в лицо. Тот вскинул руки и расхохотался. Трой, у которого всё лицо было обклеено маркерами для захвата движения, отчего воду приходилось посасывать через трубочку, поперхнулся и очень долго не мог прокашляться, узнав, что они добавили сцену «Хиггс облизывает Сэму лицо».

— Только сильно не лижи, а то маркеры слижешь, — в шутку предупредил Коджима, и это стало отличным поводом поржать для всех и каждого на площадке.

Но из всех них Троя интересовал только Норман, который смотрел прямо на него и улыбался — той самой милой улыбкой, делающей его неотразимым. «Не только я так думаю, — оправдывался Трой мысленно, — это общепризнанный факт». Он улыбнулся Норману в ответ, но улыбка вышла натянутой — Трой уже успел войти в роль, и, хочет он того или нет, но на ближайшее время его отношение к Норману скорее агрессивное. Роль Хиггса диктовала относиться к этому всеми любимому человеку "подло", высокомерно, провокационно, да и в целом вести себя как самовлюблённый мудак... И всё это немного сводило Троя с ума.

Перед началом съёмки Норман пожелал намного порепетировать с Троем эту самую сцену.

— Уже доводилось кого-нибудь лизать? — спросил он, и Трой внезапно ощутил, насколько близко они друг к другу стоят. Он подумал обо всех, кто играл с Норманом в Ходячих. Их мысли тоже превращались чёрти во что, стоило ему приблизится и посмотреть своими невозможными глазами? И сердце заходилось так же, как у Троя сейчас?

— Я — лизал, — Норман склонил голову набок.

"Господи, да хватит пялиться на его рот!"

— Довольно захватывающее занятие. Ну, лизать людей... Они будто сами отдаются тебе во власть. Знаешь, кошки, у которых статус в стае выше, вылизывают тех, кто ниже по положению... Вот схожий принцип.

Честно, Трой очень старался, но отвести взгляд от языка, мелькающего между губ Нормана, когда тот говорил, было просто невозможно. Он буквально чувствовал, что им управляют — Норману даже облизывать его не понадобилось, чтобы подчинить себе.

— Попробуй сам, — Норман резко наклонился к нему, почти ткнувшись в него лицом.

Трой сглотнул. Быстро провёл языком в миллиметре от щеки Нормана.

Тот лишь рассмеялся.

— Ты и впрямь никого раньше не лизал. Надо вот так...

Норман придержал его за плечо, будто боялся, что Трой сейчас сбежит, слегка приоткрыл рот, подался вперёд всем телом, высунул язык и чуть не оставил влажную дорожку вдоль виска, огибая расположение маркерных точек. Тёплое дыхание Нормана походило на нежное трепетание крыльев бабочки, примерившейся опуститься на щёку, но, завладев вниманием Троя, всё же улетевшей прочь.

— Понял, как надо? Теперь сам.

— Ладно...

Трой, поглощенный своими мыслями, бездумно повторил за ним.

Он был переполнен Норманом. Тот был везде — в мыслях, перед глазами. Норман, Норман, и снова Норман... Даже несмотря на то, что вокруг были другие люди, Трой просто не мог перестать думать о нём, думать о том, что только что произошло, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Вероятно, это идиотское состояние немного помогло, когда они снова приступили к съёмкам. Однако Норман всё никак не мог успокоиться, всё спрашивая Кодзиму: "Ну что, ещё разок? Попробуем чуть иначе?". И тот, конечно, не мог Норману отказать, так что они отсняли ещё несколько дублей. Трой смотрел, как Норман сверкает глазами, и задавался вопросом, зачем тот раз за разом подставляется, чтобы его лизали? Или он так любит лизать людей лишь потому, что на самом деле отчаянно желает, чтобы его самого кто-нибудь облизал?

Мысли вернулись к настоящему.

Трой приподнялся. С этого ракурса ему было видно только профиль Нормана. И он жадно вглядывался в этот профиль. В едва заметно трепещущие ресницы, в очертания носа, и наконец — в изогнутые полуулыбкой губы. Трой унял сбившееся было дыхание. Занимающийся рассвет дал ему возможность рассмотреть Нормана как следует.

Возможностей для любования этим лицом во время работы было не так уж много. Трой, в конце концов, профессиональный актёр и выкладывается на площадке по полной, отдаваясь всей душой игре. С другой стороны, даже когда получалось оказаться с Норманом наедине, у Троя никак не выходило заглянуть ему в глаза.

Всегда было так — никто никогда не видел настоящего Нормана Ридуса. Казалось, его буквально опутывают незримые нити заинтересованных взглядов, но незаметно, потому что в противном случае он проследит этот взгляд до владельца и в отместку посмотрит так, что сразу ясно: все твои мысли — как на ладони перед ним.

И удивительное дело: Сэм, которого играл Норман, боялся человеческих прикосновений, но вне сценария — уже Трой панически боялся прикоснуться к Норману.

Но сейчас всё иначе.

Трой собрался с духом, высунул язык, склонился к лицу спящего Нормана... Кончик языка быстро коснулся щеки чуть ниже века, Трой втянул язык обратно, и внутри рта растёкся солоноватый привкус.

Ну, Норман всё же человек, нельзя требовать от него, чтобы он был на вкус как конфета. 

Следующая попытка была смелее. На сей раз Трой скопил побольше слюны, чтобы язык был достаточно мокрым, открыл рот пошире и лизнул Нормана в щёку уже всем языком, оставляя отчётливый влажный след до самого подбородка.

Он не собирался Нормана целовать, но... Одно лишь прикосновение к этим мягким губам... Зачем этот рот такой нежный и податливый?..

Трой просто не мог остановиться, снова и снова проходясь языком по губам и бородке Нормана. Особенно по бородке. Он лизал её и представлял, что на самом деле лижет такие же грубые волосы гораздо ниже. Он определённо сошёл с ума.

Обхватив Нормана руками, он прижался к нему всем телом и поддался этому безумию, яростно вылизывая и посасывая губы Нормана, оттягивая податливую нижнюю. Норман Ридус — настоящий деликатес: стоит лишь попробовать, и неконтролируемое слюноотделение гарантировано. Именно поэтому вся борода Нормана теперь блестела от слюны Троя. 

Трой чувствовал себя диким зверем, поддавшимся примитивному инстинкту. Ошеломительное и совершенно неожиданное ощущение.

Унизить человека, облизав его, куда интереснее, чем прочими агрессивными жестами. Даже если тот откажется признавать облизывание унижением, оно всё ещё даёт принуждающему ощущение силы, ощущение власти над чужой волей.

Однако небо за занавешенными окнами розовело рассветом. Трой снова проверил время. И впрямь пора, он совсем не спал.

Отчаянно зевая, он выскользнул из постели Нормана и укрыл его, прежде чем на цыпочках направиться к выходу. У самой двери он обернулся, в последний раз окидывая спящего Нормана взглядом. Глубоко вдохнул напоследок пропахший Норманом воздух… Преображение окончательно завершилось. Из номера вышел уже Хиггс.

Как только дверь закрылась, Норман открыл глаза.


End file.
